


[Podfic] The Plans We Make

by bagofthumbs



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Fix-It, Love, M/M, Mentions of Death, Mycroft is a scheming force of good, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Post-Episode: s03e03 His Last Vow, Rimming, just a little bit of rimming, once again, s3 fix-it, will they ever learn to talk about their feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 05:42:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4734677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bagofthumbs/pseuds/bagofthumbs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a podfic of "The Plans We Make", written by wearitcounts.</p><p>Summary:</p><p>Sometimes it can take a lot of fancy footwork even to fall backward into exactly where you're meant to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The Plans We Make

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wearitcounts (Sher_locked_up)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sher_locked_up/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Plans We Make](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4726421) by [wearitcounts (Sher_locked_up)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sher_locked_up/pseuds/wearitcounts). 



can be listened to 

  * On Dropbox: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/o0c9fmpodxyqfqt/the_plans_we_make.mp3?dl=0)
  * On MediaFire: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/evyppek9i42qd4r/the_plans_we_make.mp3)
  * On SoundCloud: [here](https://soundcloud.com/bagofthumbs/the-plans-we-make)



  
  


Reader's Notes:

Ok, so picture an innocent little podfic'er, taking a short break from working on a massive story ("The Risk of Absence", if you're curious) and treating herself to a short little one shot read. The Problem Is, now that I've started podfic'ing, every time I read something new and I like it, I'm always thinking in the back of my head, 'hey, I should record this'. Being a Bear of Very Little Impulse Control, I quickly sent off a request for permission to record, and optimistically just started recording. This is the result.

I'll go back to what I'm supposed to be doing now. ;)

Length: 14:18

Size: 13.1 MB

Many thanks to wearitcounts for letting me podfic this work!

Edited: 9/6/15 to add a missing 'that'. That's what happens when I post without my trusty Beta. Thanks sw70!


End file.
